Jordan Ashford
Jordan Ashford's son T.J. preceded her in Port Charles when she sent her teenaged son to live with Shawn Butler. Shawn and Jordan's husband Thomas had been close friends until Shawn accidentally killed Thomas when they served in the Marines together. Jordan struggled to raise T.J. and she asked Shawn to care for him. A couple years later, Jordan arrived in town to check on her son's safety after T.J. had been caught in an organized crime dispute between Shawn's employer Sonny Corinthos and the Jerome organization. Shawn and T.J. both assured Jordan that T.J. was safe from Julian Jerome but Jordan still planned to leave town with her son. When he refused, she remained in Port Charles and took a position at the Jerome art gallery. Shawn warned Jordan to stay away from the Jerome family and threatened that it may be time to tell T.J. about her past. Jordan insisted that she had changed and began work with the Jerome family. On her first day, she offered to sell the drugs the Julian shipped into town and revealed that she had experience as a dealer. Julian took Jordan up on her offer and she took over as the head of distribution for the Jerome family. Jordan quickly settled into her new position but made sure that T.J. remained in the dark about her real job within the Jerome organization. Despite her efforts, T.J. learned the truth after she was arrested for drug trafficking. He was disappointed in his mother and swore that he wanted nothing to do with her. Meanwhile, Jordan secretly revealed that she was an undercover agent working for the Federal Drug Enforcement Agency and teamed up with Police Commissioner Anna Devane to bring down the man at the top of the Jerome organization. In an attempt to gain information, Jordan feigned a romantic interest in mobster Mickey Diamond. When Julian shot Mickey in Jordan's presence, she protected Julian and claimed that she had shot Mickey. She also covered for Ava Jerome after she ran over a man with her car. As Jordan continued to pose as a drug dealer within the Jerome organization, she and Shawn became lovers. Their loyalties to opposite crime syndicates strained their relationship but they placed their differences aside for T.J. after they were both held captive by Heather Webber. Jordan and Shawn confessed to T.J. that they had engaged in an affair several years ago and that Shawn had killed Jordan's husband in self-defense after he had learned about the affair. As the feelings deepened between Jordan and Shawn, she was ordered to infiltrate the Corinthos organization. Jordan went to work alongside Shawn for Duke Lavery, the current head of the Corinthos business. Duke was suspicious of Jordan and ordered her to prove her loyalty and Jordan suspected that Duke knew she was undercover. She continued to hide the truth from Shawn after they declared their love for one another and allowed him to believe that it was Julian instead of Duke that had made attempts on her life. Jordan's undercover work was revealed after Duke was killed and Sonny ordered a hit as retaliation. She was the first officer present on the scene when Shawn fired a bullet at a Jerome family associate. It was believed that Shawn's bullet struck a bystander in the head. Shawn was disappointed by Jordan's betrayal and he remained loyal to Sonny even after Jordan confessed that Shawn was T.J.'s biological father. Shawn pled guilty and was sentenced to prison. T.J. blamed Jordan for Shawn's imprisonment and he refused to have anything to do with his mother. The rift between mother and son grew after Jordan was named Police Commissioner and T.J. was arrested. Jordan refused to use her position in T.J.'s favor while Sonny supported T.J. on Shawn's behalf. The charges against T.J. were dropped and he chose to move in with Sonny. Jordan was furious and she vowed to bring Sonny down.